When I See The Sea
is the first character song for Hyuuga Saki. Lyrics Romaji= Saka wo noboru to umi ga hirogatte Uminari no sen chikyū wo kanjiru Dōshite nan darou? Koko ni kuru dake de Don'na nayami mo chippoke ni naru Doji de hayato chiri nandaka megecha tte Hitori ni natta kedo... Shinkokyū shitara (sukkiri) chikara ga nukete (sappari) "Dō ni kanaru" son'na ki ga suru kara fushigi Shinpai sasete (gomen) mō daijōbu (sankyū) Watashi nara ashita kara mata ganbareru♪ Tokui na koto to nigate na koto wo ne Kazoe agetara "tohoho" tte kanji de Dakedo ryō yori shitsu dato omou no Suki na koto ni wa chikara ga yadoru Aoku utsukushī umi mo ano sora mo Min'na mo mamoritai Shinkokyū wo shite (bacchiri) kaze ni fukarete (kippari) Me wo tojitara miete kuru min'na no egao Shinpai sasete (gomen) demo ureshī yo (sankyū) Hitori janai mi ni shimite nanka nakechau Sore demo ganbarenai son'na hi mo aru yo Demo eien ni wa tsudzukanai! Aoku utsukushī umi mo ano sora mo Min'na mo mamoritai Shinkokyū shitara (sukkiri) chikara ga nukete (sappari) "Dō ni kanaru" son'na ki ga suru kara fushigi Shippai shitara (gakkari) sore mo bane ni suru (yappari) Son'na fū ni naritakute kitto ganbareru♪ |-|Kanji= 坂を上ると 海が広がって 弓なりの線 地球を感じる どうしてなんだろう? ここに来るだけで どんな悩みも チッポケになる ドジで早とちり・・・なんだかメゲちゃって 独りになったけど・・・ 深呼吸したら(スッキリ) 力が抜けて(サッパリ) 「どうにかなる」そんな気が するから不思議 心配させて(ゴメン) もう大丈夫(サンキュウ) わたしなら 明日から また頑張れる♪ 得意なことと 苦手なことをね 数え上げたら 「とほほ・・・」って感じで だけど量より 質だと思うの 好きなことには チカラが宿る 青く美しい 海もあの空も みんなも護りたい・・・ 深呼吸をして(バッチリ) 風に吹かれて(キッパリ) 目を閉じたらみえてくる みんなの笑顔 心配させて(ゴメン) でもうれしいよ(サンキュウ) 独りじゃない 身にしみて なんか泣けちゃう それでもガンバレないそんな日もあるよ でも・・・永遠には続かない! 青く美しい 海もあの空も みんなも護りたい・・・ 深呼吸したら(スッキリ) 力が抜けて(サッパリ) 「どうにかなる」そんな気が するから不思議 失敗したら(ガッカリ) それもバネにする(ヤッパリ) そんな風に なりたくて きっと頑張れる♪ |-|English= The sea stretches out ahead as I climb up a hill I can feel the strings of the Earth ringing I wonder why that is? Just by coming here Whatever I'm worried about it seems so small Making mistakes and jumping to conclusions...I can get a little discouraged Even though I'm alone... If I take a deep breath (refreshing) my power comes out (relieving) "It'll work itself out somehow" is a strange thought I made you worry (I'm sorry) but it's okay now (thank you) It's me after all so from tomorrow I'll be doing my best♪ I've got things I'm good and bad at If I add them up I feel a little depressed But rather than quantity I think it's more about quality The things I love give me strength The blue sea and sky are beautiful I want to protect everyone... Taking a deep breath (just like that) a gust of wind blows by (that's it) If I close my eyes I can see everyone's smiles I made you worry (I'm sorry) but I'm happy (thank you) I'm not alone as it comes to me and I feel like crying But you know I have days where it's hard to keep going But...that can't last forever! The blue sea and sky are beautiful And I want to protect everyone... If I take a deep breath (refreshing) my power comes out (relieving) "It'll work itself out somehow" is a strange thought Even when I make a mistake (disappointing) I can spring from it (thought so) So I can be more like that I'll definitely be doing my best♪ Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs